walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Tanya (TV Series)
Tanya is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a member of the Saviors and one of Negan's former "wives". Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Tanya's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she was skilled in culinary and had a career as a chef. Post-Apocalypse Washington, D.C. At some point in the apocalypse, Tanya somehow came into contact with a group named "the Saviors" which she subsequently joined upon where she volunteered to become one of Negan's "wives" in order to avoid working for points. Season 7 "Sing Me a Song" While Negan gives Carl a tour around the Sanctuary, Tanya spends her time in a well-furnished room with Sherry, Amber, Frankie, and a couple of Negan's other wives. As soon as Negan leaves the room, Tanya and the other women comfort an upset Amber. Later that day, Tanya stands with the other wives and witnesses Mark's face being ironed. "Hostiles and Calamities" When newcomer Eugene gives a solution to preserving the walkers used at the gates, Negan allows him to spend that night with his wives but with the only condition of not having sex with them. At night, Tanya, Frankie, and Amber watch Eugene as he plays video games when Tanya jokingly asks if he knows how to make a bomb after becoming interested in his knowledge. Shortly after, the wives accompany Eugene outside and watch as he makes a homemade bomb. The next day, Tanya and Frankie convince a reluctantly Eugene to make some pills so a depressed Amber can commit suicide. She is later present on the factory floor when Dr. Carson is accused of freeing Daryl and is thrown into the furnace and burnt to death as a result of his actions. After watching the grizzly scene, Tanya and Frankie visit Eugene in his apartment where he refuses to hand them the pills after correctly guessing they are for Negan instead. Season 8 "Time for After" Tanya shows up at Eugene's apartment with a bottle of wine, asking that her radio be fixed soon as a part of their previously agreed upon deal. Eugene asks for the second bottle of wine now, stating that he needs it to sleep at night due to the current station. She replies that she's scared too but she and Frankie approached him with a solution that he turned down, and now he must deal with the repercussions. "Worth" Having moved to Eugene's new outpost to serve as a personal chef for Eugene and all the workers, Tanya and Frankie criticize Eugene's request for a sardine and mac n' cheese dish, with Tanya stating that she can't believe garlic was wasted for that dish. Later that day, she listens to Eugene's speeches about making enough bullets to aid Simon and Negan in the battle against the survivors. "Wrath" Tanya walks around with Frankie and Amber at the Sanctuary as the Saviors prepare for the final assault. After the war ends and Negan is defeated, Tanya starts to dress in normal clothing. She and Frankie greet Tara and Rosita at the Sanctuary when they arrive to fix the glass that was shattered previously by the Militia. Season 9 "A New Beginning" During the year and a half that passed since the end of the war, Tanya started to work on the Sanctuary under Daryl's orders. When Rick and his group arrive at the Sanctuary to deliver farming equipment, Tanya stands on the stairs and applauds, pleased to see Rick Grimes visiting their community. "Who Are You Now?" At some point following Rick's assumed death, the Sanctuary eventually falls as a community, with most of its residents integrating into Alexandria, Hilltop, and the Kingdom, though some chose not to join any of the communities. Since then, Tanya has not been seen among the communities after the Sanctuary fell, leaving her with an unknown fate. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Tanya has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Eugene Porter Tanya and Eugene seem to have an unstable relationship. However, when they first meet, she seems to like, trust and be entertained by his scientific abilities. This is shown when Tanya jokingly asks Eugene if he can make a bomb, which leads to him to actually igniting a bomb. Tanya claps giddily. Later on, she explains to Eugene about Amber's depression, and being suicidal. She asks him to make pills for her, so she can die peacefully. Eugene agrees to this. When Eugene refuses to give Tanya the pills later, after realizing they were instead intended for Negan, she calls him a coward and threatens to lie and tell Negan that it was Eugene's idea to make the pills. Eugene admits that it would be a mistake as she, as one if Negan's wives, is replaceable and he is not. Frankie Tanya and Frankie seem to have a stable relationship. This is shown when they both ask Eugene to make pills for Amber, and are both seen laughing and clapping each when Eugene ignites his bomb. When Eugene refuses to give Tanya and Frankie the pills, they both call him a coward and are willing to lie to Negan to get the pills. Eugene ultimately tells them that it would be a mistake and they both leave. Negan Although their relationship has not been explored, Negan seems to be attracted to Tanya, since she's one of his many wives. However, it can be assumed Tanya dislikes Negan when she tells Eugene that he's the only "good man" she knows. When Eugene refuses to give pills to Tanya, it is revealed that the pills Frankie and Tanya wanted weren't for Amber, but for Negan. This shows that Tanya wants Negan dead and therefore doesn't care for him. Amber Although their relationship has not been explored, Tanya seems to care for Amber, and feel bad for her situation. This is shown when Tanya comforts her after nearly getting in trouble with Negan after secretly seeing her ex-boyfriend, Mark. It is also seen when Tanya proposes the idea for Eugene to make pills for Amber to take to end her suffering, and saying that all she does is cry and drink. However, it is later revealed that the pills weren't for Amber, opening the possibility of having a more neutral relationship. Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"Sing Me a Song" (No Lines) *"Hostiles and Calamities" Season 8 *"Time for After" *"Worth" *"Wrath" Season 9 *"A New Beginning" (No Lines) Trivia *In a deleted scene from "Wrath", Tanya is present with Frankie and Amber and hundreds of other Saviors in the Sanctuary as they listen to Negan's speech about wiping out the survivors with Eugene's bullets. *Tanya's lines were cut from "A New Beginning". Category:Season 7 Characters Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Unknown